


Four times Virgil carried someone, plus one time he was carried

by LameRamen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Fainting, Fluff, It’s actually 4+1 things because the author couldn’t think of anything, Light Angst, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameRamen/pseuds/LameRamen
Summary: Virgil isn’t just anxiety, well he is, but he’s also fight or flight, so it’s only reasonable that Virgil is strong right? How will the others react when they realize he can lift them effortlessly?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the formatting I’m new to this, and on mobile..? And a little warning, I’m not great at writing, hope you find amusement in this anyway!
> 
> Warnings?: Swearing?

Patton is Thomas’s heart, and feelings. 

And when someone breaks Thomas’s heart, Patton suffers. 

It wasn’t horrible this time, it was just a few things that had built up over the week. 

A stranger on the street called him some horrible things, and normally he doesn’t listen but something struck him this time. 

He’s friends had accidentally hurt his feelings, and he was too nice about it to really speak up. 

And he’d lost something important to him yesterday, and has yet to find it. 

He’s just had a sucky week, and it’s worn on Patton a little. 

He’s good at hiding it, Patton acts as if nothings wrong, but Virgil’s observant, so is Logan and Janus. 

Logan has attempted to help, but Patton just brushes him off and tells him everything’s fine. 

Janus even approached him, he opened up a little, but he hasn’t stopped working himself, trying to get Thomas’s feelings under control, trying to make Thomas happy, and trying to keep others happy.

Janus has already blown off one of Thomas’s friends for the sake of his mental health, with a lot of persuasion, Patton let it happen. 

Then he’d collapsed. 

Passed out might’ve been a better word, but Virgil was closest, lurching forward in time to stop him hitting the floor. 

“Patton?!“ Virgil’s voice wavers, catching the attention of the others.

He winces at Romans shout, carefully lowering Patton to the floor and kneeling beside him, Logan drops to his knees as well, checking him over quickly. 

Virgil holds his breath the entire time. 

“He appears fine. Though probably exhausted, let’s move him to the couch.“ Logan instructs, standing. 

Virgil stands with him, easily scooping up the side with an arm behind his shoulders and one behind his knees, following Logan to the couch and placing Patton down gently, like he’ll shatter if he’s not careful enough. 

Roman hovers behind them, making a racket that Virgil can’t quite turn into or tune out of. 

It’s too much. Too much noise. 

He doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until Logan squeezes them, drawing his attention away and grounding him. “Virgil, _breath _. Patton will be fine after some rest.“__

He draws in a breath, breathing heavily once he’s reminded to. He nods a little, glancing back at the fatherly side.

Logan squeezes his hands again, and this time he squeezes back, Logan nods once, letting go when Virgil does.

Roman comes back from where he went, _did Logan send him off? _now carrying a blanket that he tucks over Patton.__

____

“Nice catch by the way.” Roman hums, flashing a half smile. “I didn’t realize the incredible sulk could carry people.“ 

____

Virgil shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Fight or flight. Gotta be strong.“ He smirks a little, hiding the unease in his voice.

____


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Roman’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not great at writing Roman’s character? I’m trying to get better but he’s so extra and I’m trying to find a balance between being too weird and still being Roman’s character if you get what I mean? I don’t know, but I guess constructive criticism is welcome!

“I wish someone would sweep me off my feet.“ Roman grumbles, motioning lazily to the scene on tv. 

He’s been going on and on about how he wants to be swept off his feet, blah blah, throughout the whole movie. 

The. Whole. Movie. 

Patton giggles. “I would, but I can’t lift you!“ 

“You lift my spirits padre, close enough.“ He sighs. 

Patton awes, then gets distracted by his favorite part of the movie. 

“I could theoretically, physically lift you, but that doesn’t mean I would jeopardize my concentration to simply please your desires.“ Logan states, not once looking up from his book. “Besides, even if I did the metaphor ‘to sweep one off ones feet’ refers to a romantic encounter, and frankly the thought is uninteresting to me.”

Roman huffs, puffing his bangs up off his forehead. “At this point it doesn’t have to be romantic. Even you, Microsoft nerd, can’t deny being picked up is an impressive feat.“ 

“And it’s fun!“ Patton chimes. 

“It takes a significant amount of strength to lift someone around the same weight or heavier than ones self, yes.“ Logan shrugs. 

“Roman, can you _please _shut up? I’m trying to watch a movie here.“ Virgil groans. He happens to like Cinderella, thank you, he’d also like to watch it without interruptions every two seconds.__

__It’s like trying to watch with Remus!_ _

__Okay, maybe not _as _bad.___ _

____“I’ll shut up once I get my dream to come true.“ He pouts, then pokes Logan with a socked toe. “Please?“_ _ _ _

____“No.“_ _ _ _

____“Come ooonnn- please?”_ _ _ _

____Virgil sighs, and Patton is the only one that sees him sink down, only to pop right back up behind where Roman is sitting._ _ _ _

____His eyes widen a little, concerned he tilts his head at him._ _ _ _

____Virgil puts a finger to his lips, smirking._ _ _ _

____Patton stifles a giggle as he realizes what he’s doing._ _ _ _

____“Please Logan? What will it take for- aAH!” He yelps as he’s lifted and hoisted over Virgil’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Virgil holding his leg to keep him from falling._ _ _ _

____“Are you gonna shut up now? Your wish came true, didn’t it Princey?“ He jostles said prince, who laughs and tries to hold on to Virgil’s hoodie._ _ _ _

____Patton giggles along and snaps a picture while Logan rolls his eyes, Virgil can see the smile smile creeping up on him though._ _ _ _


	3. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, it’s bath time. Also sorry this ones shorter, I don’t see how I could make it much longer without dragging it out?

_“Rem, if you don’t get into the bathtub in the next thirty seconds I will personally drag you there and power wash you myself.“_

“Ha, you can’t make me!”

Spoiler alert, Virgil made him.

Remus screams as his feet are pulled over the smallers shoulders and he’s dragged across the living room floor, attempting desperately to claw at the carpet and even going as far as trying to find purchase with his tentacles, but Virgil is _strong._

He’s not even hindered as he physically drags the side along behind him and into the bathroom, ripping his hands and tentacles from the doorway the door slams shut, lock clicking into place from the outside.

____“Thanks Jay!“ Virgil calls, holding Remus by the ankle as he starts the shower head and just tosses Remus under the stream, clothes and all._ _ _ _

_____**“Shower. You smell like ass.“** _Virgil hisses, pulling the curtain shut.__ _ _ _ _

______Remus laughs a little manically, having hit his head on the side of the tub. “Thanks Vee, that’s the nicest compliment you’ve ever-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s another girlish scream as Virgil pours body wash over the top of the curtain rod._ _ _ _ _ _

______He cackles, dropping the bottle in and smirking at the indignant yelp. “ Splish splash I was takin’ a bath.“ He hums, and Remus gets distracted humming the rest on repeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t get out until you’ve washed, ya nasty skunk.“ Virgil huffs, sinking out._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is overworking himself again, good thing the other sides have codes for this.

“Mom’s overworking again!“ Roman announces. 

“Shit, code navy.“ Virgil mumbles, standing from where he was previously sprawled on the recliner. 

“Code navy!” Patton repeats, running around aimlessly before he stops abruptly, lightbulb moment. “I’ll prepare snacks!“ 

Roman and Virgil stand face to face, determined. 

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!“ They both call in sync, gambling to see who’s turn it is. 

“Damnit!“ Virgil sighs, not _actually_ upset about having to help. 

“Scissors beats paper, your turn doctor gloom.“ Roman smirks triumphantly. 

“Yeah, yeah, direct approach or guilt  
trip?“ He ticks off the two options on his fingers. 

“ _Why not both?_ “ Remus pops up, then sinks back down before anyone has time to react. 

Virgil and Roman blink where the intrusive side was previously stood. 

“Alright, I guess that’s made up for me.” Virgil mutters, heading towards Logan’s room. 

Roman jogs to catch up, standing in the hall with Patton, Virgil knocks on the door, twice with his knuckle like normal. 

“Please leave, I am busy at the moment.“  
Is the only response. 

Virgil doesn’t get that response unless Logan’s too tired, _usually_ Logan can tell right away it’s him, and he _usually_ has a good reason for knocking on someone’s door. 

__“Pause your principles Pluto I’m coming in.“ Is Virgil’s only warning before he swings the door open and steps inside._ _

__There’s books and papers scattered on the floor, and it’s unnaturally messy for the usually fairly tidy room. Logan sits at his desk, not looking up from his computer._ _

__“Lo Lo.“ Virgil tries, and isn’t heard._ _

__“Pluto.“_ _

__“Mom.”_ _

__Huh, he would’ve thought one of those would get a response._ _

__He pulls Logan’s chair away from his desk, catching a few things that threaten to fall and grabbing Logan around the middle, toting him easily with one arm._ _

__“Come on Pluto, you’re as bad as Jay sometimes.” He mumbles, shaking his head._ _

__“Virgil, I demand you let me go. I’m this fucking close to finishing-“_ _

__“Logan. It can wait, Thomas needs to sleep, remember? You were the one reinforcing that movement.“ He chuckles._ _

__Logan’s glasses start to slip off his face and Virgil’s quick to grab them before they can. “You’re going to burn yourself out at this rate, take a break and go back to it, it’ll still be there.“_ _

__“Fucking hypocrite.” Logan utters under his breath._ _

__Virgil fights back a snort, instead depositing Logan onto the couch, and setting his glasses onto the coffee table._ _

__Now for phase two, thank you Remus._ _

__He fidgets with his sleeves, an actual nervous gesture since he’s kinda expecting to be shot down here._ _

__“ Did you say something like, humans need touch to live or something, like the brain kinda- “_ _

__Logan sighs, rubbing his face tiredly and patting the spot next to him. “ Get down here. “_ _

__Virgil settles easily next to him, snapping the tv on for everyone to choose something once they arrive._ _

__Roman returns with blankets and pillows, snapping them all into pajamas, and Patton returns with hot chocolate and cookies._ _

__Remus joins a few minutes into the movie, and Janus isn’t far behind._ _


	5. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard, even after the sides are all just sides instead of light sides and dark sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write Janus? Because I sure don’t know.

Virgil has fallen asleep.

That in it’s self wasn’t a bad thing, the boy could always use more sleep than he gets.

It’s about the time he usually goes to bed anyway.

The thing is he hasn’t fallen asleep in his bed, or even on the couch.

No, you see, Virgil has an odd habit of climbing, and an even odder habit of falling asleep in the most impossible places.

He used to do this a lot more when he was little, Janus remembers it, but he kind of grew out of it after getting to know the light sides.

Well, there aren’t light sides or dark sides anymore, they’re all just sides.

But that’s besides the point.

Point being, both he and Remus has these habits, Remus didn’t grow out of it, but Virgil did, at least for a while.

Janus should’ve known, old habits die hard

Virgil is asleep on top of the fridge in the dark sides old place.

He’d only noticed him because Janus was checking for Remus.

No ones around to see him smile at the familiar actions, so he doesn’t even try to mask it, carefully slipping Virgil into his arms and sinking down, rising back up into Virgil’s room.

He doubts any one else would get away with this, Janus is the only one able to move him while he’s sleeping and not wake him.

Well, maybe Logan could...

That’s a test for another day, though.

Janus lays him into his bed, pulling the covers over him and brushing his bangs out of his face.

His kiddo really has grown, but he’s never really changed all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this, it takes a lot for me to post things so i’ve been hesitant to post any of my writing anywhere, i finally worked up the nerve though!


End file.
